


Fragment of Fragments

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Because it's fun, Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, I'm just really proud of this okay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Charles, this is absolutely just self-indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: It's Erik's first time and he's definitely enjoying himself.





	Fragment of Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for a longer story but I'm just too happy with it to wait. :D

He mewls as Charles slowly moves his fingers, in and out, in and out, careful and slow and so _annoying_. He’s trembling, his cock is aching, and all he’s getting is a couple fingers. It’s not _fair_.

“Here,” Charles whispers, nuzzling his chest. “Let me help you out a little.”

Charles removes his fingers, and before Erik can protest, something much larger pushes into him. His breath catches, and he unconsciously pushes back, taking more of the thing in. It’s strange how good that feels. How wonderful it is to be full like this. He whimpers, as the thing pulls out, pulls away—and then it pushes back in, faster than Charles’ fingers, and out, and in, and out, and in, fast and wonderful, filling him up so beautifully. He bites the pillow, above Charles’ head, as Charles laughs and the thing moves faster, and he can tell now that it’s in Charles’ hand, and that makes it better, knowing that it’s Charles doing this to him, teaching him to take cock. He moans and Charles gasps, and he’s not sure how it’s possible but it moves harder, pushing further in, and that’s just amazing. He loves this. He _loves_ this. He never wants it to end.

Charles’ free hand wraps around his cock, and that’s good too. He pants and whimpers and moans and takes it and takes it and takes it. Oh god it feels good.

The thing stops moving. He whines piteously, but Charles won’t make it move. It’s deep in him, and it’s so impossibly good being stretched like this, but he wants to feel it moving—

“Erik,” Charles whimpers, “Erik, please fuck me.”

He doesn’t want to. He wants to be fucked until he can’t see. But he slides down, and tucks in between Charles’ legs, and pushes into him.

This is good, too. Thrusting in and out of Charles, feeling his body accept Erik again and again, so slick and hot and delicious. He almost forgets the joy of being fucked, he’s so enveloped in the joy of doing the fucking. Almost. It’s still stretching him and he’s still so wild with desire. He likes being inside Charles, though. He likes feeling the soft walls of his insides slide against his cock, and vice versa. All of this is fantastic.

Charles cries out and suddenly relaxes, panting; Erik stops thrusting, but he’s still so hard, still so desperate for release. He wants to be fucked, damn it!

Charles laughs breathlessly. “Okay. Okay. I have a better idea. Come on, move to the side. Let me sit up. It’s easier that way.”

Erik obeys, shuffling sideways so Charles can prop himself up. Then Charles grabs the base of the thing again and starts pumping it in and out. Erik groans, actually shaking, it’s so good. It doesn’t take long before he comes, a glorious surge of ecstasy that wipes out rational thought. Charles milks him through the aftershock.

Then they rest, lying side by side in their mess, Erik still with the thing inside him. He likes it. He would be happy to never take it out. Although he kind of wishes Charles had a cock of his own, so he could fuck Erik dizzy. But that’s a want for later.

Until Charles whispers, “If I had a cock I would fuck you so hard you screamed. You hear me? I have never met a man so good at taking it until you. God, I want to get you off again. Your fucking face…” His hand reaches around Erik and grabs the base of the thing.

~

Erik is completely fucked out when Charles pulls the thing out. His ass hurts, but in the best way possible. He feels rather empty. That’s fine. He came once more, in Charles’ mouth. And now he’s so tired, even breathing is hard.

Charles kisses his cheek. “Sleep, sweetheart. Your ass should be nice and tight again in a day or so.”

Erik whines, and Charles laughs. “You really are a bottom, aren’t you? You know what? I’ll introduce you to some tops someday. Give my arms a rest. But for now, you’re mine. All mine.”

All yours, Erik thinks sleepily, and kisses Charles before dropping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
